mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yggdrasil
Yggdrasil, altnordisch Yggdrasill oder Yggdrasils askr, auch: Weltesche, ist in der nordischen Mythologie der Name einer Esche, die als Weltenbaum den gesamten Kosmos verkörpert. Andere Namen dieses Baumes waren wohl Mimameid oder Lärad. Beschreibung Nachdem die Asen den Ur-Riesen Ymir töteten, erschuffen sie, aus seinem Leichnam alle existierenden Dinge. Die immer grüne Weltenesche Yggdrasil war der erste Baum, der wächst. Er war der größte und prächtigste Baum der Welt. Seine Äste breiteten sich über alle neun Welten aus und erstreckten sich über den Himmel. Ein Adler saß im Geäst, zwischen seinen Augen ist ein Habicht, der Vedrfölnir genannt wird. Das Eichhörnchen Ratatöskr ("Nagezahn") kletterte zwischen der Baumkrone und Wurzeln hin und her und verbreitete dabei üble Nachrede. Vier Hirsche namens Dain, Dwalin, Dunneir und Durathror fraßen die Triebe der Weltenesche ab. Die zwei Schlangen Goin und Moin, die von Grafwitnir (Grabeswolf) abstammten, nagten an den Wurzeln von Yggdrasil. Unter den Zweigen des Baums halten die Götter Gericht. Am Fuße Yggdrasils liegt auch der Urdbrunnen, an dem die drei Nornen Urd (das Gewordene), Werdandi (das Werdende) und Skuld (was da kommen soll) ihren Sitz haben, die das Schicksal der Menschen bestimmen. Wenn Yggdrasil zu beben (oder zu welken) beginnt, naht das Weltenende Ragnarök. Aufbau Yggdrasil hat drei große Wurzeln, von denen eine nach Jötunheim, dem Land der Riesen, wächst, wo sich auch Mimirs Brunnen befindet. Die andere Wurzel führt nach Niflheim zur Quelle Hvergelmir, wo der Drache Nidhöggr an ihr nagt. Die dritte Wurzel findet sich in der Nähe von Asgard. In der Edda werden bestimmte mythische Orte einer der Welten zugeordnet. Insgesamt werden jedoch mehr als neun Weltennamen genannt. Die Anordnung, gerade der mittleren und unteren Welten variiert jedoch stark. '''1. Oberwelt' * Asgard (Asenheim): Heimat des Göttergeschlechts der Asen. ** Hlidskialf: Hochsitz des Allvaters Odin ** Folkwang (Feld des Volkes) und Walhall (Halle der Gefallenen): Ort der im Kampf gestorbenen Helden. ** Vingólf (in etwa das freundliche Haus): Sitz der Asengöttinnen. ** Bifröst: die Asgard und Midgard verbindende Regenbogenbrücke. * Wanaheim (Wanenwelt): Heimat des Göttergeschlechts der Wanen. * Liusalfheim (Alfheimr, Lichtalbenwelt): Heimat der Alben (Lichtalben). 2. Erde * Midgard (Mittelheim): Heimat der Menschen. * Jötunheim (Riesenwelt): Heimat der Riesen. ** Utgard (in etwa Außenwelt, Raum außerhalb): Außenwelt. * Muspelheim: Heimat der Feuerriesen. 3. Unterwelt * Svartalfheim (Schwarzalbenheim): Heimat der Zwerge (Schwarzalben). * Niflheim (Dunkelwelt): Heimat der Frostriesen, Reich des Eises, des Nebels und der Finsternis (Polarnacht). ** Helheim: Totenreich der Hel. (in etwa das Verborgene) ** Hvergelmir (der brausende Kessel): Ursprung aller Flüsse. * Unterwelt der Asen zum Fluss Äsir. * Hrimthursen (einst mal Ginnungagap). Geschichtliches Das Wort Yggdrasil bedeutet Roß Yggs, d.h. "Odins oder Esche des Rosses Odins". Die ursprünglichen schriftlichen Beschreibungen stammen aus der Lieder-Edda (Völuspa und Grimnismal). Die Snorra-Edda malte auf Basis der Lieder-Edda das Bild der Weltesche weiter aus und ließ an jeder Wurzel einen Brunnen sein. In Niflheim, d.h. im Reiche der Hel, lag nun der Brunnen Hvergelmir, bei den Reifriesen der Brunnen Mimirs (Mimisbrunnen) und nur an der dritten Wurzel, die in der Snorra-Edda im Reiche der Asen lag, befand sich der Brunnen der Urd (Urdbrunnen), an dem die Götter ihre Richtstätte hatten. Hier wohnten auch die drei Nomen, die mit dem Wasser des Brunnens die Esche besprengten, damit sie nicht faule. Der Mimirsbrunnen erschloss sich aus der Lieder-Edda (Völuspa 47), wonach Mimirs Söhne nach des Vaters Tode den Brunnen besaßen. Danach hieß der Weltenbaum auch Mimameiðr (Fj. 14). Hvergelmir aber ist nach dem Grimnismal (26) der Brunnen am Baum Laerad (anord. Læraðr), der sein Geäst über Odins Halle erstreckt und wohl mit Yggdrasil identisch ist. Die Vorstellung von einem Weltenbaum war im Mittelalter weit verbreitet. Im Lied einer Colmarer Handschrift heißt es z.B.: "Ein edelbaum gewachsen ist in einem garten, so mit wunniclicher list, sin wurzeln hant der helle grund dorchgangen, sin dolden reichent in den tron, da got erzeugen wil sin lieben fruwde Ion, der este hant den garten schon umbfangen" Jenaer Liederhandschrift, Kapitel II, S. 198. Diese Vorstellung war kam auch in den Norden und wurde dort von den Skalden unter dem Einfluss der immergrünen Eibe am Heiligtum von Upsala Adam von Bremen Schol. 134 weiter ausgebildet. Quellen Außerdem * Er Yggdrasilsmythen af christelig Oprindelsel Nord. Univers. Tidskr. Thaasen. Kapitel II 2, 1 88 ff. * Wald- und Feldkulte. Von Wilhelm Mannhardt. 2 Bände. Berlin 1875 — 77. Band I, S. 54 ff. * Studien über die Entstehung der nordischen Götter- und Heldensage. Von Sophus Bugge. Hrsg. C. Kaiser, 1889. Kapitel I, S. 421 ff. * The eult of Othin. Von Chadwick. S. 75 ff. * The origin and meaning of the name Yggdrasill. Von Sivert N. Hagen. Mod. Philol. University of Chicago, 1903. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 4. Von Johannes Hoops, 1918—1919. S. 573. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Germanische Glaubenswelt Kategorie:Baum Kategorie:Mythologischer Ort